kingdom hearts return of the keyblade weilders
by wrath of greeny
Summary: rated t for violence death kane mitch star was like any other kid or so he thought
1. chapter 1

i own kane and sharley freerunner4427 owns veronica

 **look deep inside your heart**

 **this is where your jour** **n** **ey begins**

i woke up 'it was all a dream 'i thought sharley yelled" kane " i stood up sharley said" are you ok you were saying william over and over again whos william " i said "no one sharley "

she said"ever since we started dating and your mom let me move in you kept on saying that name" i said " go on out tell mom i'll be out be out in a minute for breakfest"

mom yelled"kane someone needs to see you"

i came outside

a girl stood there she said" your the new one"

she grabbed me and opened up a portal and dragged me in the portal


	2. the world that never was part1

i own kane and greeny everything else belongs to there owners

i looked around i said" who are you?"

the girl said " veronica hope green was right about you. " i said "right about what ?" veronica said" i'll be you are a keyblade weilder ." i looked at my hand and saw the blade i said "want to duel. " she said" your very arrogent kid but, sure. " she immedantly kicked me down veronica said"i win welcome to the world that never was go get some sleep." i went to bed

I woke up i had a beard i went to shave but when i put it on i relized it was super glue this wasn't going to be a good time here


	3. the world that never was part 2

**i own kane greeny everything else belongs to their owners**

i walk into the main room the way my hand was stuck to my face made it look like i was thinking a boy with emerald green hair and eyes his shirt said keyblade weilder at work walked up and said" albert einstein ! wait your not albert einstein your a boy."

i said"speak for your self your 2 years younger. " at that the boy gave a heartly laugh he said"im greeny and i'm 1000 years old veronica here." he motioned to veronica "is 10000 years old we just keep our youth." at that moment a teen with red hair walked in and gave greeny a letter and said" "i'm not you mail man green ." greeny said" "relax axel how about this i'll go get the mail while you fight kane here. " with that greeny left veronica pulled popcorn out of no where she said" all i need is smores and i'll be ready. " with that axel set the ground on fire veronica said" on your mark get set go . "

in five seconds i was flaming i looked up and saw greeny sneak up on veronica and dump something on top of her she yelled" **GREENY** **WHY DID YOU PUT A TENTACAL FURBIE IN MY HAIR**!!" all of a sudden greeny turned into a mouse and a cat started chasing him axel pulled out a camera and said "this will be a good episode for 1001 i'm not allowed to do in kingdom hearts the tv show."did he not care a cat was trying to eat greeny


	4. the world that never wa (06-08 15:57:08)

**i own greeny and kane everything else belongs to their owners** i watched greeny the mouse run around being chased by a cat

axel was recording it

veronica seemed satisfied so she transformed greeny from a mouse to a toddler

toddler greeny stared at her then some man walked up and said "meeting time."

veronica ,axel had to drag toddler greeny to the meeting room while showing me how to get there

some guy named xemnas was talking about something but toddler greeny kept on throwing paper airplanes with words on them to people

one ended up hitting a guy named saix in the eye causeing him to fall from his chair man was that funny

after the meeting axel said"kane we're nobodys including you."

i said" hey thats not nice. "

veronica said"no we have no heart."

i pulled out a phone looked up nobodys

i said" i quote they are lost in darkness because they lost their heart in darkness."

i stared at axel and said"so im a bad guy?"

axel said" yes and no depends who you ask."

veronica said"we're nuetral."

i said"were did toddler greeny go."

at that point toddler greeny rode in riding a monster truck with ice cream


	5. the first mission

**i own greeny kane everything else belongs to their respectful owners**

veronica said" you will go on your first mission with greeny i would go instead of him but i need to deal with something . "

i walked into greenys room only to get pushed out by a big backpack i swear it was bigger than the hulk

i asked "why the big backpack we are just going to a island?"

he said" to be perpared. "

i just looked at him

we jumped through a portal

he said" anything look supicous?"

i said " why ask me?'

greeny said" to um train you (to his self because i'm lazy)."

i said" nope there is coconuts."

he said "i guess we can just go."

a coconut hitted greeny in the head he saw a monkey jump off

he pulled out hair spray and a lighter

he started burning down trees to reach the monkey _the trees grew back though_

i yelled " **GREENY** get back here i don't know how to get home **GREENY** "

i was stuck in the wilderness with no guide no food no water no way home i hated to say it but stuck with veronica is better than the forest

i spent two hours yelling " ** _GREENY! "_** and **_"GREEN GET OVER HERE!"_**

i finaly found him and strangely robinson crusoe drinking tea and eating cheeseburgers

greeny said" so thats how i found out i could fly rob ."

i yelled "greeny you left me in the wilderness !!! lets go home."

greeny said "bye rob. "

greeny said"so don't tell veronica i left you there she'd kill me "

i said "she might be worried we were gone for two hours"

when we got there veronica yelled " greeny crimson platuim were have you and the recuit been!!??"

greeny said"um i was eating with my old freind roberson. "

i said" he left me for two hours in the woods."

greeny yelled "noooooo i don't want to be a toddler. again ."

veronica turned greeny into a toddler

some guy i think his name was xigbar

said"meeting time."

when we arrived veonica asked "where is larxene"

xenmas said" still recovering after greeny beat the living daylights out of her because she was rude ."

that moment larxene walked in only to be shoot at by paper airplanes

 **next chapter will be a special funny chapter pm with funny ideas**


	6. new rookie

**everything belongs to their owners**

veronica said " today me and you are going on a mission."

i asked "why not greeny??."

she said" he is at skyrim fighting a dragon."

i just stared

she said " we are going to find red a new keyblade weilder we are going to skyrim."

we jump through a portal

all of a sudden a dragon flew by

greeny and a boy rode by yelling " get back here alduin!"

he spotted us he yelled " veronica i found the keyblade weilder we can return after the dragons dead!"

he rode off

veronica grumbled "green goes off to be a jugganaut ."

we later found them

greeny had his keyblade out sparing the dragon who had claws

veronica said"check on the rookie i'll help green."

i ran over to the boy

i asked" whats your name?"

he said"im red."

i said"kane so you have no heart too"

"rarrh"

we turned to see the dragon dead

veronica said "lets head back to the castle"

 **sorry for such a short chapter i was running out of ideas pm with ideas or leave them in the comment section**


	7. short chapter

**i own kane and greeny everything else belongs to their owners hint bold is the toddlers talking**

i woke up instantly i relized i was in skyrim and i was a toddler i saw toddler greeny waddle over to red riding a goat and declare ' **i declare war on goats'** red yelled ' **bring it'**

 **sorry about the short chapter i am losing ideas faster than sonic can run**


	8. what!

**This chapter is going to be a tad different than the last chapter bold is the toddlers talking and everything belongs to their owner I how every own greeny and Kane**

toddler red pulled out a keyblade and slashed at toddler green who was riding a goat

toddler red said " **fus ra da**!'"

the goat and greeny flew

i decided to pick a animal

i jumped on a cow and charged red

red yelled " **fus ra da**!"

then everything else was dark

greeny's point of Veiw

I saw kane get knocked out

i snapped my fingers and brought red to his knees

i snapped my fingers and he started flying in the air

then a face that i thought i would never see appered

 **"MARY SUE!!!!!!!!!!!"**

to be contuied

 **hey please leave a reveiw about what you think** **about this chapter**


	9. disappering

**I** **couldn't help my self i need to write a new chapter or i would** **of lost it i own greeny kane and mary sue** i looked around and saw greeny and red (no longer toddlers) get ready to fight

the woman said"you miss me!"

greeny yelled"i saw you get eaten alive!"

all of a sudden i was in the world that never was

veronica saw me and yelled "kane is awake."

everyone crowded around me

i said"what happed?"

veronica had a grim face

axel said"mary sue greenys ex wife kidnapped you ,greeny and red."

i asked "where is greeny and red?"

the tv turned on and mary sue appeared and greeny and red were in big test tubes

mary sue said" i mary sue will destroy the world that never was if you do not hand over veronica and kane."

then the tv turned off

veronica said "lets go deal with some daedra. "

i asked "how? "

she said"no kane we are going to deal with her your staying here!."

roxas said"ya lets go ."

she said"your staying here too."

 **that my comrades is the end of this chapter**


	10. chapter 10

**hello everyone i decied to make this third person this is two days after the last chapter everyone is back i own kane,greeny random camrea man 2 ,3** **everything else belongs to their owners**

kane said"lets go do a doctomary on Veronica. "

5 hours later

camrea man 2 said "rolling."

red said " hello gentleman and ladies. we are doing a doctomary on veronica."

kane said"look greeny is approching veronica."

the camrea sooms in to show greeny walk up to veronica

greeny said "hey veronica."

she said "go away."

he said "hey veronic hey veronica."

kane said"he dosen't seem to see she is getting angry."

she yelled " **GO AWAY !"**

greeny said "hey veroni-."

he was cut off by being thrown into a nearby volcano

kane said"well veiwers you saw right veronica chucked a daedric prince into a volcano with no problem

camrea man 3 said "lets tail her ."

they stopped inside bushs

greeny is standing in a stone circle

he asked "is this safe.?"

veronica spotted kane and shot fireballs at him and the camrea crew and red

kane yelled "cut the tape "

 **Well we leared never make a doctumary on veronica well panda out**


	11. shrunk

**everything belongs to their owner i how ever own greeny kane** i woke up and relized i was one foot tall

i decied to cause mayham

i snuck into veronicas room well not snuck i justed walked under the door

veronica was doing her hair

she spotted me and screamed "mouse mouse ! scooter sick it!!"

a huge cat jumped down and chased after me

veronica shot fireballs at me

i ran into greenys room

greeny spotted me and said "mouse dudes."

i ran away into veronicas room and hid under the bed

veronica said "hm where did that mouse go."

axel walked in

axel asked "mouse i will try to find it for you."

i ran out from under the bed

axel said"wait that is kane ."

to be contuied


	12. happy summoning day greeny part 1

**hello faithful readers as always i own kane greeny chris everything else belongs to their owners** greeny walk up to me, axel and veronica

greeny said " guys tommorow is my summoning day."

veronica yelled "so its your birthday!"

greeny said "no veronica we deadra have to birthdays and (switchs to irish accent) me family are coming."

next day

i said " dude your family are coming."

greeny counted them

he said "only 6 came."

suddenly a boy ran up

the boy declard "greeny i challenge you to a fight !"

greeny ripped his shirt ... to reveal another shirt

greeny said "curse this author and him hating me ripping my shirt."

axel said "no its because you got no fangirls."

veronica said "do not tempted him to bring fangirls here. again."

greeny then ripped his shirt again to reveal a 6 pack (how i do not know on the outside he looks like a slim noodle)

then weridly i heard girly screams from the sky

axel said"ahhhh the fangirls are coming."

greeny putted up his fists and swung at the boy(who is called chris)

chris snapped his fingers and brought greeny to his knees.

chris taunted "you could do better in front of your leader :p ."

at that greeny jumped up and karate kicked chris

chris snapped his fingers and greeny was knocked out

veronica summoned a shirt on greeny and dragged him to his room

 **Hope you injoyed the fourth wall breaking chapter and leave a comment please 4 comments and i will make a awesome chapter i will randomly pick a commenter and with there permison i will put them in that chapter panda out** **greeny:peace :p**


	13. super important message and short chapte

I'VE READ SOMEWHERE THAT THE INTERNET MIGHT NOT BE FREE **IF THE THE INTERNET ISN'T FREE AMERICA ISN'T FREE WILL WE TAKE THIS N O NO!!!!!!! IF THE INTERNET ISN'T FREE I MIGHT STOP WRITING THIS SERIES anyway back to the story this story features Kane only and I own him this isn't based in the main timeline but it is in the past**Kane sat looking at his phone

Kane said "what the internet might not be free no way" Kane then went to vote against this

the end


	14. Hermione Granger

**THIS story is in the future I own Kane and greeny everything else belongs to their owners**

I looked out side the door and saw greeny come face to face to Hermione Granger

she shrieked a girly shriek and chased after Him

greeny jumped out the window and into the canyon

greeny reappeared

Hermione started blabbing his ear of about safety

everyone look out side their doors to see this

greeny getting tired about this jumped out the window again

the end


	15. Kane's back story do not throw food at m

**Everybody new chapter as always I own Kane greeny sharley and drum roll Mary Ann everything else belongs to their respective owners**

greeny said "Kane we are going to your village."

we walked into my house back at the village

my mother looked at me and said"oh Kane your with." she eyed greeny angrily "you should of know you were behind this after we took your son you took him back !"

greeny looked confused

greeny said "son you mean Kane is my son."

she yelled" yes from the future you Idoit! "

greeny looked bewildered

I said "so greeny is my father and I'm a daedra ."

she looked at me

"now get out of here you demons. "

the end


	16. sad

**Kane:** **Hello everyone I'm doing the intro for greeny greeny owns me and himself platinum everything else belongs to their owners** me and greeny were at a volcano to investigat it

a boy appeared

the boy said " hello old friend."

greeny turned around to stab the boy

the boy dodged and stabbed greeny and kicked him into the lava

veronica appeared and attacked the boy who she called platinum

all of a sudden a Phoenix appeared and knocked platinum into lava

we left to the world that never was bringing the Phoenix with us

veronica made a grave for greeny

I wrote on his grave here lies greeny who was like a father to me

the end

 **Kane: waaaaaaaa what why is the camera still here go**


	17. missing

**Kane: hello again I own Kane and greeny while chaser doom owns red everything else belongs to their owners**

me and veronica were looking at the grave stone

i said "wheres red "

she looked confused

she said "wasn't he with you."

I looked around

I said "no."

veronica yelled "red !!! red !!!"

I said "we need to find him."

veronica said "he probably went on a mission."

the end

 **read chaserdooms story reds story**


	18. I'm back

**thats right folks I'm doing the intro again i own greeny crimson Kane everything else belongs to their owners (I sadly do not own shadow or Solaris )**

it was a normal day minus greeny was dead

when a voice echoed "I will destroy you all for i am minion go ."

all of a sudden greeny appeared something looked different he had red hair and he was taller

greeny laughed "I am crimson you stupid narroter. "

what he broke the fourth wall

crimson said "join me veronica ."

veronica snapped "you again! "

she pulled out a snow globe

she threw the snow globe at crimson he smashed it with his sword

greeny appeared and stabbed crimson

suddenly a black hedgehog ran in and shot crimson

shadow said "we need to kill Solaris ."

to be continue


	19. super greeny

**hello everyone I own greeny and Kane and super greeny everything else belongs to their respective owners**

shadow and greeny held out some emeralds

shadow asked greeny "remember how they worked ?"

greeny nodded

shadow turned yellow

greeny's hair turned yellow and he and he flew into the air so did shadow

the duo flew into the air

super greeny's point of view

I looked at shadow with a smile

we flew into the air seeing solarais we easily defeated him

the end


	20. prison escape

**hello again I own greeny Kane Marie william mackelie ,blue , everything else belongs to their** owners greeny is walking around ,Kane is talking to veronica and axel

door: knock knock

greeny: whos there

door: the universal FBI

greeny opens the door

FBI flood the room

FBI: greeny crimson platinum your under arrest for being a multiverse eating demon

greeny:hold up I only was that 600 years ago I'm a changed man

FBI: tell it to the judge

6 months later

kane: we need to bust greeny out of jail

veronica: I called some of greeny's crew

a portal appears in front of the foursome

Marie chase hunter mackelie william meeko dogmeat jump out of the portal

Marie: let's save my boy friend

william: for peach's sake he is married Marie

Marie: mwahahaha not for long

Kane(whispering to veronica ): she's creepy

veronica : I agree

blue: blue save friend friend kill Marie

Marie: shut up that is not how you speak to your sister

everyone except Marie : your his sister

Marie: yes

they all head to the prison

meanwhile

greeny is floating in a test tube filled with water he is trying to escape

greeny: ahhhhhh the water it burns

back to our idiots I mean hero's

Kane: so toss this thing called a grenade into the vent to take out the guards

william nods

Kane pulls the cord and tosses the cord but is holding the grenade

william grabs the grenade

william tosses the grenade

william: we're approaching the weapon room the others are approaching the other weapons room

they hop into the weapon room

william grabs a bazooka and a pistol and a grenade launcher

Kane grabs a knife and m1

Kane: why is this room full of dangerous weapons this only a prison

william: the most secure prison ever

they run into a science lab where greeny is in a test tube

everyone else is fighting off the guards

william releases greeny

greeny snaps his fingers and they're at the world that never was

a purple m appears on the ground and shadow Mario appears

shadow Mario: your will interview me

the interviewing crew and greeny disappear


	21. today is cannon firing nukes day

**Alright new chapter I own greeny and Kane and william everything else belongs to their** owners William: come with me and greeny and lea Me and lea are going to distract greeny

Kane: where we going

william: to the GTA 5 world

a portal appears and they leave

lea: so where we going

greeny: to this place so I can get changed

greeny walks into a store

he walks out having blond hair and wearing a leather jacket and wearing blue shoes

greeny: now to take care of business everyone grab a weapon a vehicle and a spawn point

they do so

greeny in a tank: so now run from me mwahahaha also no Powers allowed

everyone except lea runs away

lea in a plane: die!!!

Kane with rpg: no you

they attack each other Kane taking down Lea and greeny running over Kane

william with a broom: look at my hammer

the whole multiverse: ... that's a broom you Idoit

william: oh

Kane with samuria sword: hia

william hits him on the head with his broom/hammer

everything in existence : 0.o

Kane respawns in a military base

a purple m appears on the ground

shadow Mario appears

shadow Mario: write my rpg

shadow Mario drags away the author

william smashs shadow Mario with his hammer/broom

william: I'm w hammer

everything in existence is huddled up to a wall clearly scared of WILLIAM

hulk: hulk smash

william stabs him with his sword/broom

everything in existence runs away

greeny: let's team up to defeat william

everyone is building a weird looking cannon

they finish it and stuff a nuke in it.

greeny: fire in the hole

the nuke flys out of the cannon missing william and hitting m-

the screen goes black

author: since the narroter got killed we'll skip later until he got revived

3hours later

greeny: so let's go home let me just go change

he walks out still wearing everything his hair is back green

William: you love that leather jacket

greeny nods

they head back to the world that never was

greeny: aww thank you guys

the whole room is covered is birthday party stuff

everyone: happy birthday

veronica: quick problem how am I going to put 2001 candles on the cake

everything in existence: :0.o just put 21

the end


	22. redo

**guys this is a very popular story and well in a while going to well reboot the story delete the ending and keep the old storys up but im going to redo this story**


	23. the new villian

**i only own kane and greeny also this is in kane's point of veiw it is a year after chapter** **21** **THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SUIT FOR KIDS**

for me the week was normal or as normal as it would get but.

greeny was well greeny but well less like the fire shooting deadra we all know and loved.

veronica walked up to me and said "mission with greeny in 30 mins you're going back to the island where greeny

left you in the woods."

when i went into the main area i sae greeny smile at the idea of going there

but when he saw me he frowned.

the frown cutted through me like a 100 degree knife.

did he not like me or was he dissapointed with me since i'm his son that would make sence but...

greeny asked "ready to go?"

i nodded

we teleported to the island

we saw some heartless (no they won't instantly die from kane and greeny )

we attacked keyblades in hand rolling back and forth thats when axel came and burned the heartless

thats when greeny said "i need to find rob he might be in danger."

he than ran over cutting off every heartless' head

we found him laying next to a dead body that was massacered so bad we couldn't see his face

i looked and saw a peice of paper that read only **YOUR NEXT GREENY**

and had a drawing of a load of people's name all were x'ed out inculding roberson curiso except greeny's and... mine ,and the whole organasation ,and red's my best friend red who still isn't home yet ...

greeny yelled in pure rage his greeny hair turned crimson red then returned to green

he only said "if he wants to play that game i'm gonna play that game."


End file.
